paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Learn the Truth
Hey everyone, FlamingPup here! Just a quick note, this will not '''be counted as part of my canon. This is a side story that explains (or tries to, rather) how the pups are able to talk like Ryder and other people do. It will probably take a while, but I can at least give you a sneak peek! Ready? Sneak-peek When they arrived, they saw nothing special. The samples were aligned on a shelf next to a big, strange machine that was connected to a small laptop with a bizarre pattern on the screen. The walls were white, and the floor was as clean as a kid's soul. Some syringes and papers were aligned on the table at the middle of the room, they looked to be a report on an experiment made recently. However, the room was larger than the lobby in the lookout. "Woah..." Said Rocky, amazed at the sheer size of the room. "This place is huge..." "Tell me about it, dude!" Zuma replied, awestruck at how massive it looked. (Special thanks to Crescenttherangerpup98 for helping me come up with this. Really helped! And now, without further ado...) Story It was a sunny spring day in Adventure Bay. Mr. Porter was serving people at his restaurant, Cap'n Turbot was out fishing, and Mayor Goodway was feeding Chickaletta. Everything looked normal. However, over at the Lookout, while the pups were play-wrestling, someone was...shall we say, "Observing" from the bushes. ???: M'hm...okay...very interesting. *Writes in his notebook* My, these canines are absolutely fascinating! * Meanwhile, with the pups Rocky: I'm gonna get you Marshall! Marshall: You'll have to catch me first! Hahahah! * Rocky chases Marshall around a tree, and gains on him Rocky: Almost...*He leaps and tackles Marshall* Gotcha! Marshall: Waaa-agh! You did! *They both laugh* Skye: Yip-yip! *Bouncing on the trampoline* Zuma: Wow Skye, you're bouncing weally high! Chase: You might set a new record! Skye: *Giggles, with some slight ruffs mixed in* I'm close to it, that's for sure! Yip-yip! * Back to the figure ???: Fascinating. They can talk just like we can! I wonder what the secret to their advanced linguistic prowess is. Could it be some sort of nano-machines? Were they trained to talk somehow? A vitamin, possibly? I must examine further...for scientific purposes, of course. *He leans in, but gets a piece of his lab coat caught on a tree limb* Oh dear,this seems to be quite a predicament. *He tries to pull it out, but a piece rips off* Oh my, that is quite the complex conundrum. I calculate this catastrophe of clothing could cost me quite some cash! I'd better get back to the lab and change my attire! *He runs off, leaving the ripped piece behind* * Back to the pups again Skye: Higher! *Bounce* Higher!! *Bounce* The '''highest!!! *one more bounce, and she suddenly notices the ripped lab coat* Huh? *she bounces to a stop.* Zuma: New Wecord! Way to go! Chase: That was phenomenal, Skye! Skye: Thanks! But, uh... Zuma: Uh? * Rocky and Marshall stop, and look over, intrigued. Rocky: What is it Skye? Skye: I think I saw something. Rubble: *Comes out after finishing an episode of Apollo the Super-pup* What did you see? Chase: Yeah, what did you see? Skye: I think it was some sort of cloth, or part of a beach ball. Marshall: Do you think it could be the one we lost a week ago? Rocky: Sounds like a possibility. We better tell Ryder! Chase: Good Idea. I'll call him with my pup-tag. *He proceeds to push the button on his pup-tag* Hello, Ryder? *Meanwhile, Ryder is at Farmer Yumi's, helping her stack bales of hay Ryder: *Long grunt* That's the last one! Farmer Yumi: Thanks for your help Ryder! Ryder: Anytime, Farmer Yumi. *Pup-pad rings* I should probably answer that. * Farmer Yumi chuckles, and lets him answer* Ryder: Chase? What's the matter? Chase: We just found some sort of cloth-like material on one of the branches of a tree. It kinda looks like the lost beach ball, but it's a bit thin. Would you mind checking it out? Ryder: No problem Chase! I'm on my way! Chase: Thanks Ryder! *Hangs up* Farmer Yumi: Sounds like the PAW Patrol needs you! Ryder: Sure does. I better go see what they need. Farmer Yumi: Thanks again for the help! Ryder: No problem Farmer Yumi! *He gets on his ATV, straps in, and heads to the Lookout* * Scene change, PAW Patrol emblem * The camera pans to show Ryder's ATV pulling up to the garage, and him getting off of it. Ryder: I'm back, pups! Rocky: Ryder! Good to see you! Perhaps you can identify this strange fabric we found? Ryder: I'll do my best, Rocky! *Rocky leads Ryder over to the branch in question Chase: So, what do you think it is? Ryder: Hmmm...*he picks it up* it feels like cloth... Skye: Well, we were kind of right! Rubble: What kind of cloth? Ryder: I'd have to guess Linen, based on the texture. Marshall: Linen!? That sounds like something a coat would be made out of! * The team suddenly come to a realization All pups: A lab coat! Ryder: Definitely would make sense. But why is a piece of a lab coat on this branch? Rocky: Maybe someone got it caught? Rubble: That's possible. But we don't know any scientists... Zuma: Yeah, not in Adventure Bay at least... Skye: And if we did, they'd probably be wondering how we talk! Wait a minute... Ryder: I hear you Skye. No job is too big, no pup is too small! *He pulls out the side pannel, and prepares to push the button Zuma: Wyder, we're right here! Ryder: Oh, good point! PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! * They all head inside * Scene change, PAW Patrol emblem